Beauty and The Girl!
by Suga-Pink
Summary: Hi! This is my first fanfic now so dun flame me! its Beuaty and The Beast Ranma 12 style! R&R plz!
1. Default Chapter

Hi people!! This is my very first fanfic so please dun flame me and R&R plz!! ARIGATOU!! Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own anything. Neither Beauty and The Beast nor Ranma ½! I dun own anything!!  
  
Beauty and the Girl?!!  
  
Once upon there lived a prince called Ranma in his lovely kingdom. Everything in the kingdom was perfect, except for the prince. He wasn't a very nice prince, good-looking, but not nice! He was a selfish person who despises girls in an unbelievable rate! He was cold, harsh and cruel. No one liked him at all, even his own father who he uses as an advisor only. If it wasn't for his cold personality, he'd be perfect! He was good- looking, with long black hair tied in a pigtail and ocean blue eyes. He was a great martial artist, too.  
  
One day, while he was practicing his martial arts in the royal gardens, an old, ugly lady came in. "Please, your highness." she begged, "All I want I a bit of bread crumbs and a drop of water. I'm very tired and hungry and would like a bit of rest! Please!" "I don't serve my good food to strangers, you old hag! Now beat it!" He kicked her and was about to leave when he felt something glowing behind him. He turned around to see that the place where the old woman laid, a beautiful goddess stood, with an angry look in her face. "You refused to give me a bit of crumb and a drop of water!" "yeah.so?!" "I will have to punish you for being such a cruel person!!" "oooooh I'm shaking! What are you going to do?! Turn me into a frog or something?!" a vein popped in the goddess' head, "not a frog but a hideous beast who no one can look directly at without fainting!" "that's much better than being a lousy human! People will never visit my castle and I'll live in peace" The goddess frowned, "Well then! I'll turn into an evil monster!" "I'll go have fun with people scaring the lives out of them! Man I'd be thankful for that to happen!" "Your not helping here." The goddess was trying to keep her temper down. "awww I'm sorry, am I supposed to act scared or something? I've must have skipped that in the script! Oh wait! There AREN'T any scripts!" "ok! THAT'S IT! I'll turn into the most thing you hate in your whole life!" "oh? And that would be?!" "A girl." "WHAT?!! You can't do THAT?!!" The goddess smirked, "try me" "oh come on!! Don't be so cruel!! Please!! Anything but that!!" Ranma begged. "This is what you deserve!" The goddess chanted a few words and light surrounded Ranma, it circled him for a few seconds and then it disappeared. Ranma wasn't there. There stood a girl with red hair who was wearing Ranma's clothes. "WHAT DID YOU TO ME?!!" Ranma cried out, totally pissed off. "Your punishment," The goddess simply answered, "and its not only you that's enchanted! Look back at your castle and your servants," She pointed behind Ranma at the castle. Ranma turned around, only to find out that her precious castle had turned totally different! The gargoyles that stood there were replaced by little cupids and baby angels. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!" "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHHOHOHO!!" laughed the goddess. Tomoyo Daidouji from CCS pops out, "hey that's my laugh!" "Not in this story it isn't!" Tomoyo disappears. "Is there anyway I can break this spell?" "well.yeah there is! Here!" the goddess handed Ranma a rose, " Keep this rose extremely safe. Before this rose loses all its petals, you must fall in love with a girl. And not just that, she must fall in love with you, too. Now only a lesbian would love a girl and if she, the spell won't break, unfortunately to you. You only have 4 years for this, for when you become 20 years old and the spell haven't broken yet, you'll stay as a girl forever!" "NO!! What kind of girl would love another girl if she wasn't a lesbian?!" "oh yeah! I forgot to tell you! You only become a girl in daylight, but at night you become a guy, except in the full moon. Another thing, you'll castle will be enchanted too. Only a destined one who should come in here will come in and you should take the chance if any stranger comes in!" Ranma nods, determined to break the spell. "And another thing. Some of your servants." "yes?" "Turn into females" Ranma anime fell. "So? I already have female servants! Mrs. Patty and Old Mrs. Johns and-" "no, no! YOUNG females! There's no more Mrs. Patty or Mrs. Johns! They are sent from the gods to help you in this! Be careful though, some can be quite a handful! You still have some male servants, but.oh you find out yourself! I have to go now!" "Wait!! How do I know if the spell is bro-" but the goddess already left, "ken?." 


	2. Meet the Servants

Hii everyone, or whoever is reading right now! ^-^;; Thank you so much to every1 who reviewed me, you dunno what this means to me!! You motivate me to write more! *Sobs* I'm so happy!! Ok here's the next chapter. Disclaimer is in the first chappie so dun sue me, I'm broke!!  
  
Ranma returned to the castle, still not believing what just happened, "that woman!! Who does she think she is, turning me, Ranma Saotome, into a girl?! And a redhead, for that matter! (AN: no offence to all those who have red hair, personally I love red hair, its like my best friends! Ok on with the story!) When I see that woman again, I'll-ACK!!" Ranma fell on her back with surprise. When she looked down to see what made her fall, she looked into bubbly, amethyst eyes, "Nihao, Ranma!! Shampoo in your service!^_^" The bubbly Shampoo yelled out in Ranma's face excitedly. "What the?! Who're you?! And get off me!" She pushed her off of her body and stood up, dusting herself. "Oh, pardon Shampoo, Ranma! Shampoo here to help Ranma break the spell upon Ranma's castle !" She replied cheerfully, as if he wasn't rude at her at all. " Well, get lost, then! I never employ people like you in my castle!" Shampoo frowned, "Why Ranma so mean?! Shampoo is not only one who was sent to help Ranma! Another girl is here and Ukyou is not miss nice girl if Ranma is mean to Ukyou!" "Ukyou? Who's she?!" "I'm Ukyou!!" A dark figure walked towards them holding what seems to be a very large spatula. She had long dark brown hair and brown angry eyes. She wasn't as bubbly and cheerful as Shampoo seemed. "THAT'S Ukyou? You sure that's a girl?!" Ranma asked Shampoo, rather amused. "uh huh! Ranma, This is Ukyou!" "AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" Ranma laughed her head off but before she knew it, she was slammed against the wall by the great force of Ukyou's huge spatula. "You better believe I'm a girl, Ranma!! I didn't ask to be in this mission! Gees, I always have to be dragged with Shampoo everywhere! Never do they give me a serious mission! I think I'm going to quit this job and open my okonomiyaki restaurant!" Ukyou said angrily, half to Ranma, half to herself. "I dun believe that's a girl." Ranma muttered, standing up slowly,  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!" "I-I-I mean.I never saw girls as cute as you are, miss Ukyou! You're the cutest girl I ever saw!!" He replied nervously, trying desperately to save his life. "Really?" Ukyou's eyes softened and her cheeks actually turned sort of pink. "yeah! Totally! You're the cutest girl I ever saw!" "oooooooooooooh don't embarrass me!!" She blushed furiously, trying to hide her face with her hands. "No, really! Your so cute, I can just eat you!" Ranma flattered more, knowing that his plan was working. "ooooooooooh stop it!!" She slammed him with her spatula and ran away, "I'M SOO EMBARRASED!!!!!" Her voice faded away as she ran out of sight. Shampoo just sweat dropped and helped Ranma up, "Ranma ok?!" she said worriedly. "yeah.just remind me to stay away from Ukyou, she is HARD to understand!" "ok!" As Ranma and Shampoo walked farther into the castle, they saw a duck with weird looking glasses quacking around, running towards them, "What the hell?! What is this doing here?!" Ranma picked up the duck from its wings. The Duck quacked loudly and jumped out of Ranma's arms and into Shampoo's. "Kawaii!!" Shampoo hugged the duck into her chest, making the duck actually blush. The duck mumbled, "ohh.I think I'm going to get a nosebleed soon." "huh? Mousse?!" "Hey, master Ranma! Or should I say, Mistress!" the duck quacked loudly, as If it was laughing. "shut up, duck! I always thought you were a bird brain, but how come you're a duck? And Where's Ryouga and pop?!" "Well, the story of how I turned into a duck."  
  
~~**Flashback**~~ Two young men were cleaning the castle ground, complaining about little help and small salaries. One of the men had long black hair and weird looking glasses while the other had black hair and brown eyes, wearing a bandana on his head. Suddenly, a bright light started surrounding the guy with the bandana's leg. "hey look!!" cried the man with the glasses, "What's happening to you! ACK!" He couldn't say more since he was surrounded by bright light too. When the light suddenly faded away. A duck and a small black pig stood where the young men stood. "What the hell?!" the pig cried out. "Don't worry! You'll turn back to normal at night, except full moon nights. When the spell is broken, you'll turn back perfectly normal. Good luck helping Ranma break the spell!" A feminine voice said out of nowhere, and faded away as it said its last words. Silence invaded the room for a minute when suddenly, the pig said, "You know what this means?" "uhh. that we're under a spell?" "no, birdbrain! We're helpless animals now! We don't have to work!! I don't care if this spell never breaks! I'm never working again!!" "WOAHOO!!"  
  
~~**End of Flashback**~~ "you forgot," Ranma said in an evil voice, "you turn back to normal at night, so you'll work all night and be my pets all day! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "Nuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!" "Ranma no baka! If you want to break the spell, you have to turn into a better man! That's the rules to breaking the spell!" Shampoo said angrily. "ok.fine." Ranma mumbled and walked away. "is that true? He has to become a better man thing and all that?" "nah.Shampoo made it up!" she winked playfully at him. "ooooh thank you! Thank you!" the duck quacked, in tears of joy. "But just because Ranma doesn't own you as slave no more doesn't mean Mousse is free." "huh?" "Mousse going be Shampoo's slave! ^_^" "sounds great!" he said, with a mischievous glint in his voice. "Mousse do dishes! Mousse cook for Shampoo when Shampoo tired! Mousse clean room! Mousse do Laundry! Etc." "What?!" the duck groaned. "What was Mousse thinking? Pervert! Come on now, Stupid Duck!" The duck groaned again and followed his new mistress.  
TA DA!! Finished second chapter!! As you can see, its obvious that there's going to be some Shampoo + Mousse Moments, as well as there are going to be other coupling. Typical, I know, but I like it this way!! PLEASE R&R AND DUN FLAME ME!!! T_T 


	3. Father is Missing!

Hey every1!! I'm really, REALLY sorry that the format isn't very good! I'm trying my best to try and make it readable! If anyone knows how to make a fanfic readable using the Microsoft Words? If you do, please e-mail me! Arigatou to all of you who reviewed and gave me tips to make this fic better! THANK YOU!! Ok on with the story!  
  
Two years have passed at the castle without any fair maiden entering the castle. Ranma was losing hope, especially that he's living a living hell with Shampoo and Ukyou. They're not the only pain going on, but Ryouga, Mousse and Genma aren't making it much better. Its obvious to everyone that Mousse has a thing for Shampoo, even though she makes him do all her chores and calls him stupid duck, though you can tell she sort of likes him too. Ryouga blushes a lot around Ukyou, acting totally freaky around her (AN: Its like how he acts around Akane in the series, just this is with Ukyou). Poor Ranma has to put up with all of them plus Genma the Panda who keeps eating all the food in the castle.  
  
'No wonder girls don't come here,' thought Ranma, 'The noise itself freaks them out!' She looked at the rose which was starting to lose its petals, 'damn, if only some girl would come into the castle and break the stupid spell!"  
  
Meanwhile, at a town nearby, there stood a simple house near the brook. The Tendos all lived there. Soun Tendo was a widow, working as an inventor who everyone in town thinks he's crazy. Soun had three daughters from his previous wife: Kasumi, the eldest daughter, was like the mistress of the house, though she was as sweet to everyone as honey. Second was Nabiki, the rather greedy daughter who takes any chance to raise a bit of cash. Last but not least, was Akane. Akane was known as the prettiest girl in town, though she was a tomboy. Every guy in town wanted her, but one guy wanted her more than every other guy.  
  
" That girl should be mine," said a tall, handsome brown haired man as he watched Akane pass by with the shopping, "Only Kuno deserves the best and I believe this is the best! For the best looking man should have the best looking woman as his bride, right?"  
  
"Yes, Master Kuno! Only the great Tatewaki Kuno deserves the lovely Akane Tendo!" His servant answered (AN: I forgot that guy's name! Would some1 please remind me the name?! ^-^;;)  
  
"Of course only I deserve the prettiest girl, you fool! I'm the most handsome guy in this town!" He knocked his assistant's head with his wooden sword.  
  
"Somehow, that girl always holds herself away from me, though I know that inside she is begging to be with me! I'll make it easier for her by just asking her father for her hand in marriage! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA!!!" Kuno laughed his head off, thinking what a genius idea this is.  
  
"ano.Master Kuno?"  
  
"yes, my faithful servant?"  
  
"Mr. Tendo has already left town with his new invention to go to that science contest thing. So you can't ask for her hand in marriage from him!"  
"Well, of course he's out of town, you idiot!" Kuno yelled making it sound like he knew all along, but he didn't know, actually, "I'll ask her for her hand. She won't be able to say no, not even think about it! All she'd be thinking about is the happiness I'm going to provide her with my ever loving heart!" He sighed happily, "well! What are you doing standing here?!! C'mon! we have to get ready for the lovely Akane' surprise wedding!!" He and his servant laughed as they hurried off home.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Tendo household, Akane sighed furiously as she helped her eldest sister with the laundry. Kasumi couldn't help worry about her,  
  
"Akane, dear, is something bothering you?"  
  
"huh? Oh no! don't worry about me, Kasumi! Ehehehehehe!" She laughed nervously as she washed the shirt harder and harder until she ripped it off in half. She sweatdropped.  
  
"Want to talk about it, Akane?"  
  
Akane Sobbed, "well, I feel like life Is being ever so boring. I want more than just being a normal girl. I want to have adventures, action! I want to have a life!! Is that too much to ask for?!!"  
  
"Actually, Akane, it is!"  
  
"Nabiki!"  
  
"You might not realize it but life can be pretty much exciting," Nabiki said, pushing a strand of short brown hair behind her ear, "which reminds me, dad's horse came back, only with dad's invention, the wood cutting whatchamacallit! Maybe you should check it out, Akane! You know martial arts so you should go look for dad while me and Kasumi wait, maybe he'll return," She gave her a bag where she packed all Akane's clothes.  
  
"Bye Akane! Come back safely!" Kasumi waved cheerfully at her sister before Nabiki gave a cheery small wave and slammed the door shut.  
  
"IS THAT HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO GET RID OF ME, NABIKI?!!" Akane yelled angrily at the house.  
  
"NAH BUT THIS MAY BE YOUR ADVENTURE CALLING! IM HELPING YOU, DEAR SISTER!! JUST THANK GOD I DIDN'T ASK FOR BEING PAID FOR THIS!" came back Nabiki's yell, though it was sort of muffled from inside the house.  
  
Akane just sighed, rode the horse and rode off, looking for Soun.  
  
Minutes after Akane's departure, Kuno had everything set for the surprise wedding,  
  
"OK, EVERYONE! I'll go inside and ask my blushing bride for her hand and surprise her with this sudden wedding! Once she steps outside, I want you to play the wedding music, alright?! Great! Now everyone quiet, I'm going in!" He walked towards the door, knocking on it impatiently.  
  
"yeah, yeah! I'm coming already!" came a feminine voice from the inside.  
  
The door opens to reveal Nabiki, nibbling on a rice cracker.  
  
"Oh, Kuno! What a pleasant surprise!" she looked behind his shoulder, "why, Kuno, I didn't think you liked me this way, I'm flattered!" Nabiki teased him.  
  
"N-N-Nabiki! I thought-but-I-I-I.! WHERE'S AKANE?!!" HE yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Pay 100 yen please!" Nabiki held out her hand triumphantly.  
  
Kuno gave her the 100 yen muttering under his breath.  
  
"She went looking for dad, since he got missing!"  
  
"What way did she go-huh?" HE looked down at the outstretched hand of Nabiki, "oh alright!" HE piad her another 100 yen.  
  
"She went that way!" She pointed at the forest, "but you might need someone to guide you, but no one in town gets in that forest! No one knows how to get out of it! Oh wait! I know someone!" She smirked evilly, "I know the forest as if it was the back of my hand! I can guide you. for payment, of course!"  
  
"I knew you'd be up to something like that!" He muttered, paying her 2000 yen to guide them, "that's your only payment!"  
  
Nabiki sighed dramatically and said, "it is little payment, but I can live with that!" She sighed again as she lead them towards the forest.  
  
ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!! WOAHOO!! I Can't believe I'm actually at the third chapter! This is so much fun! ^_^! Ok please R&R!! Reviews always make my day!! CYAZ!!!!! 


	4. Enter The Savior?

I'm really, really, REALLY sorry!!! I was having this HUGE writer's block, plus I was busy with school and stuff! It's been months since I updated, I know!! Anyway, Chapter 4 of Beauty and the Girl!!  
  
'This forest should be demolished! How can anyone walk in this place?!' Thought Kuno as he slashed another branch out of his way, 'Akane Tendo might be hard to get right now, but I bet she's worth the suffering!' he chuckled silently to himself. At least, that's what he thought he was doing. "Why is that idiot laughing like that? He looked like a maniac", Nabiki sighed turned her attention back on the road. She kept glancing over her shoulder at the young arrogant man, 'He's full of ego, that's for sure but.', She smiled slightly at the image of Kuno yelling at poor Sasuke for not seeing and removing the rock that he, Kuno, tripped over, 'yet, sort of cute. Not to mention not too bad when it comes to finance conditions either' She keeps on walking, secretly laughing to herself for the easy money she's making.  
  
"Augh!!"  
  
Akane screamed in fear, and smashed whatever that dark figure she saw leap at her with her mallet. She opened one eye to check on what she hit. IT was a little squirrel. "Oh! You scared me!!" She sighs in relief and gestures her horse to keep on going. "God, I'm such a scaredy cat! I'm a martial artist, for Pete's Sake!! Get a hold of your-what the?!!" She looked at the castle ahead of her, with beautiful gardens filled with roses and lilies. Akane's eyes was filled with shock and awe. "Oh my god! What a pretty castle!!" She guided her horse to the entrance, "Maybe dad will be here! It's, like, the only civilization between our town and the town next to us, which is miles away. I don't think he's there! He MUST be here!" She got off her horse and walked towards the door. She was about to know the door, but the door automatically opened. "It's like someone's expecting me or something! Hmmm." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously and walked into the castle.  
  
Akane walked down the marble floor of the beautiful castle, looking curiously around her, searching for signs of life. "HELLO!! IS ANYONE HERE? I'M SORT OF LOKING FOR MY DAD!! HAVE YOU SEEN HIM?!" She yelled loudly. Her voice echoed throughout the castle. Ocean blue eyes followed her movement carefully from the distance, accompanied by 3 other strange figures of animals and another human. "Could it be?" The blue-eyed dark figure whispered, "Is it.She?" The animals and the human nodded silently. Their eyes kept following the girl as she was curiously touching furniture. "I'm finally going to break the spell.after all this time." "Honey, it's only been 2 years. Your talking like its 20" The other figure sweat dropped. "It feels that long to me, ok?!!" The first figure yelled. Unfortunately for it, Akane heard. "HELLO?!! ANYONE OUT THERE?!!" She called out curiously, walking closer to their hiding place. "Eep! Ryouga, Shampoo, Mousse! Create a distraction! Ukyou, you go inform pop that she's here! You'll find him playing with that new guy who wandered in that day!" "What're you going to do, Ranma?!" Ukyou asked curiously. "DUH!! Stay in hiding!! I'm not sure should meet her yet! You seen what happened last time I met 'her' first thing!" "You'll never meet her then, sugar!" "Ukyou!" "Fine, fine! I'm going already!" Then Ukyou's figure disappears. "Your queue, guys! Go!!" Ranma kicked the other animals out of the hiding place. A cat, tiny black pig and a duck with glasses on suddenly appeared before Akane's eyes. "Wow.Where did you guys come from?! Ooh! That pig is so cute!!" She picks up Ryouga the pig and hugs him close to her chest. The pig blushes furiously and gets nose bleed from being too close to a females body. (AU: sigh. poor Ryouga -.-;) "Eep!! Are you ok?!!" She shakes the pig repeatedly. The duck suddenly leaps in and slaps the pig with his wing, which wakes a very angry pig up and fights with the duck. The cat looked up curiously at the girl. She meowed loudly to get her attention. Akane turned her attention to the cat. "Hey! Your such a pretty kitty! These two giving you trouble?" The cat sweat dropped, thinking to herself, 'You have no idea' "Say, kitty! Since you seem like the responsible one, Have you seen my dad? a middle-aged dark haired man? He has a moustache and sort of long hair?" 'Eep! She's talking about that stranger that came the other day!'  
  
~~~*~~~FLASHBACK~~~*~~~  
  
Soun trudged into the castle grounds in the middle of a night. He had a traveler's cloak on him, so you can't see his face. He was hungry and thirsty, not to mention tired. He felt lucky that he found this castle just in time. But before he could even knock the door, he passed out in front of the doors. Mousse opened the door, "What's all this racket out here?!!" He looked down without his glasses on at the figure. "Oh my god!! Could it be a.a.GIRL?!!" HE picked up the figure over his shoulders and ran as fast as he could with the weight on his back to the living room, where everyone else was sitting talking. "LOOK EVERYBODY!! A wandering strange girl!! She's going to break the curse!! WOAHOO!!" He dances around happily after laying the stranger on a sofa. "YIPPEEE!! I'LL BE A FULL MAN AGAIN!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA" Ryouga laughed like a maniac. "I don't know, guys. You can't tell if it's a guy or a girl with that cloak on. We cant even see the face of this stranger." Ukyou said, looking at the stranger curiously. "Hey look! It has long hair! It has to be a girl!" Genma picked up the strand of hair the sneaked out of the cloak's opening. "Mousse has long hair. Long hair doesn't mean Mousse is girl, yes?" Shampoo stated, pointing at Mousse's hair as evidence. "What's all this racket about? I'm trying to sleep. And what the hell is that?!!" Ranma's eyes practically burst out of his sockets when he saw the sleeping stranger, "Is that a.girl?!" "We don't know. Ranma go check for himself." Shampoo replied, folding her arms over her chest. "Well, check if it has a chest! If its flat, it's a guy, if there's something, well it's a girl!" Ukyou stated. "Hey I ain't a pervert! I ain't gonna touch some girl's chest!" "Fine! I will!" Ukyou stepped closer to the body and touched its chest. She gasped, "Oh my god! Your right! It is a girl!!" "OH YES!!!!!" Ranma, Ryouga, Mousse and Genma yelled out in unison. "Ok, Ranma! You go sweep her of her feet before she even wakes up!! The sooner she falls in love, the better!" Genma pushed his son towards the figure. "Make your dad proud!" "Pop!!!" "GO SON!! DO YOU WANT TO BREAK THIS CURSE OR NOT?" "FINE!! Geez.," He faces the cloaked figure's face. "Erm. Wake up, lady! Are you ok?" Ranma gulped. He really hated the things he has to do to get back to normal. Soun grunted and opened his eyes but couldn't see anything from the cloak. He couldn't hear the voice clearly either so he thought it was a girl. He replied, "Why, yes.I just need a little food and rest, that is all." "Isn't that a little deep voice for a girl?" Shampo whispered to Ukyou. "Maybe she has a cold. It has been raining pretty awfully lately" Ukyou whispered back. "Erm.Can you please take off your cloak so I can look at your face?" Ranma said, gulping loudly. "oh.. of course!" Sounds pulled down the cloak slowly off his face and looked straight at the face of a dark haired pigtailed boy. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !" Both of them screamed at the top of their lungs. Ranma almost had a heart attack ad fell back too shock to make any move at all. Soun on the other hand, could. "Where in the world am I?!" "I knew he was a guy!!!!" Ukyou cried out triumphantly. "GAAH!! It's a GUY!!!" Mousse, Genma and Ryouga yelled, pointing at Soun. "Hayaaaaa.." Shampoo sighed, somehow much calmer than everyone else.  
  
~~~*~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~*~~~  
  
"Meow!!" Shampoo the cat meowed loudly in replay. "Is that a yes?" Akane said excitedly, "Is he okay?" "meow!" The cat replied. "Oh thank goodness! Where is he?" "Reow!!" Shampoo cried out to Ryouga and Mousse. The two stopped fighting and looked at her. "Meow!!" she run off farther into the castle, the pig and the duck running behind her, quacking and squealing. "HEY WAIT!!" Akane cried out and ran after the three strange animals.  
  
There you go!! CHAPTER 4!! Yay!! I'll try my best to finish my 5th chapter soon!! Again, I apologize for updating so late! PLZ R&R!! I always feel great when I read your reviews! 


End file.
